Choice
by AriesWitch93
Summary: Three very talented witches going to Hogwarts during a tremulous time. Two are best friends and ostracize the other for being Slytherin. They all have to make a choice by the end of the year. Who to love? When to love? Is the the right person to love? One finds love, one looses love, and one does both.


_**Yea I know it's short but I wanted to put as much info in there as i could before it got too far. I am going to try and put at least two POV in each chapter.I hope you enjoy this story its based off of another story I made with my bestie. im am going to change things up and make it my own and i will also continue me and my besties story on her page as soon as she uploads the few chapters we had. so enjoy!**_

* * *

Anne Elizabeth Weasley: Twin sister to Ron. Extremely hot tempered. She is closest with her brothers Fred and George. She's had a secret crush on someone else who is in a different house. She doesn't trust slytherins. She loves her big and crazy family. She has a harsh spraying of freckles across her nose and on her upper cheeks. Her Weasley hair is a shade or two darker than the rest of her siblings, more of a blood red color, that falls to her shoulders. She has brilliant vibrant chocolate colored eyes.

Carina Hecate Van Allen: Her Father comes from a long line of pure blooded brits and her mother is from a long line of pure blooded americans. They fell in love when he was studying abroad in america. He was a Ravenclaw and she was a Wampus. They moved back to britain and started their small family. They were extremely powerful and strong in both their fields, her father was an Positioner and her mother was a Seer. This caught the attention of the dark lord and were targeted as such. They refused him and one of his cronies killed them but spared the girl, wanting to instead raise her as his own. This baby girl was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. She has raven black curly hair that falls to her waist and one blue eye and one green eye.

Adalina Kincaid: She grew up with only her father and older brother. Her father is a mudblood, and she knows nothing of her mother except for her brother has their mothers eyes and she has their mothers hair. They were not poor nor overly rich. Their life was quiet and simple, both her father and brother, Nemean, are Ravenclaws, and she is a Gryffindor. She doesn't consider herself overly close with the Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but does consider them good friends. She loves Anne like a sister. She has dark blonde hair that falls a few inches past her shoulders and green colored eyes.

* * *

Carina's POV: We were on our way back to school for our fourth year. Draco was next to me reading a book, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were across me. Draco always made sure we never shared seats with anyone. I still felt a bit on edge after the quidditch world cup match with the death eaters showing up. They had killed my real parents so many years ago for their refusal to join their ranks. I nibbled on my thumb nail looking out the window trying to calm myself. "You know," I heard a sneering voice fro across me, "If you bite your nails like that it'll chip your pretty nail polish." I glared at Pansy. She never liked me and I couldn't place why. I stood up and made my short way to the door.

"I'm going to walk around a bit. It's getting stuffy in here. Draco if you need me send a charm." He looked up at me concerned but nodded his head. I walked down the compartments to the gryffindor area and found the people I was looking for. My three best friends. They had left their door open and I peaked in. "Mind if I join? Pansy was annoying me." Harry looked up and smiled motioning me in. I sat in between Hermione and Harry. It was the four of us plus Anne and Adalina. Three to a seat wasn't too crowded.

"I still can't believe someone like you was raised by such awful people, and sorted into slytherin no less. You should be a Ravenclaw, you're the smartest person I know besides myself." I smiled at Hermione's words. She was so nice as always. I ignored the fact that Anne had rolled her eyes at what Hermione had said.

"I think she fits in with us more so. She's been there with us for everything. Underneath the school first year protecting the stone, detention when I first saw Voldemort, with Ron and I in the chamber, and holed up in bed from injuries with Ron last year from Lupin. She's just as brave as us." Harry puts in. I roll my eyes.

"Well 'she' is proud of being slytherin. I like being close to Draco. He needs looking after." I say.

"Oh yes your precious Draco needs looking after. He's just so sensitive. Ugh, I'm going to look for Cedric. He mentioned something about a tutor." With that Anne stand up and marches out, Adalina follows. I sigh and pout slightly. The others are all quiet. Hermione is the only one that knows I have a crush on Draco, and that that is why I keep a close eye on him; especially since him and Anne had been getting much closer. I find my crush unsettling, but when I told Narcissa about it she revealed that her and Lucius had always wanted me and Draco to end up together. Draco and I had grown up together, mostly, and we were close but could we be that close?

"We better change into our robes. We'll be there soon." Hermione grabs my hand and her change of clothes and walks us out. I her Ron call 'sorry about Anne.' softly after us. "We can kick Fred and George out of their compartment while we change. I have to tell you something important!" I smile. Hermione always told me everything. Everything that Anne and Adalina said behind my back, and everything else that she heard with her all hearing ears.

We got to the compartment the twins always shared and knocked. Fred popped his head out. "Evenin' ladies. May-"

"We help you?" George popped out and finished his sentence.

"Yes you may. We need to change and have a bit of girl talk. I trust you two boys will make sure we aren't bothered?"

Fred and George nodded their heads and stepped out. "Anything for-"

"Beautiful ladies like yourselves." I rolled my eyes at them. They always finished each other's sentences but seemed to do it more so around me.

Once in the compartment Hermione went straight to it. "Fred has a crush on you!" She smiled gleefully.

I blinked. "No. Hermione. No. You know who I like. I am not going to date Fred. Plus dad would flip." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh I am just letting you know. I think it would be cute if you two end up together.

Anne's POV: I had dropped off Ada by the sweet cart and found Cedric and we began talking. I knew he was smart and didn't need me as a tutor. "So what's your real reason for wanting me to tutor you?" He smiled mischievously.

"Oh I just wanted an excuse to get to know you better." He says as he leans down towards me. I smile and kiss him point blank. He pulls away a bit shocked. "I didn't think that was where this was going to go but I am glad it did. Will you be my girlfriend? I know we almost just met and don't know each other that well but I really like you Anne." Cedric looked nervous and I smiled. He would help me forget my silly crush on Draco.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I don't think Ron will be too happy, but I will be yours." I smiled and hugged him. We spent the rest of the time in our little compartment getting to know each other mor. Ada came and found us later and she joined in.

We were in the great hall and Dumbledore was telling us about the triwizard tournament, he let us know all about it and how we would be hosting two other schools this year. It was a grand entrance and flourish of the two schools. I knew Fred and George would want to enter, but Dumbledore had said only people who were over 17. There was a huge ruckus at that. Soon enough the speech was over and I snuck out to meet Cedric. We met in a quiet, secluded corridor. I meant for the meeting to be strictly business, but we ended up snogging.

"What the bloody hell are ya doin' to ma' sister Cedric?!" I squeaked and pulled away from Cedric. Ron had caught us.

"Ah look Ron-" Cedric started but I was pulled away by a furious Ron.

Ada's POV: I was sleeping soundly in bed when Anne came pouncing in. She flopped on her bed and pouted. "Whats up?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Ron caught me and Cedric snogging." she said and she began getting her clothes on for bed. I gaped at her.

"You just met him right before that quidditch game!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh! Yea I know. When the death eaters attacked we ended up together and made it to the portkey. We started talking on the train and he asked me out. I wanted to meet up with him, but we ended up snogging. And then Ron caught us and dragged me back here. I am going to hear hell tomorrow in class." She pouted and got into bed. I smiled at her. I loved her fierceness, and if she wanted to be with Cedric then so be it.

"Well get to bed we have classes tomorrow and I want to do better this year in potions if I am going to be a famous potioneer one day. Night love." Anne nodded and flopped down in bed.

* * *

We were in class the next day. Ron was pouting and so was Anne. It was Defense against the Dark Arts so I was trying to pay attention, but the new professor was making that hard. His fake eye kept moving around the room looking at everything and nothing at the same time. He asked us first about the Unforgivable curses and how many there were. I was taken aback. Surely he wasn't going to teach us about that.

Hermione spoke up and said that there were three, her voice wavered; she didn't like talking about this either.


End file.
